Talk:Hazard immobilisation
Definition I believe that incidents such as Berserk II and the arena spike count, but what about say, Shogun and others falling off ramps? MassiveDestruction49 03:08, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Berzerk 2 wasn't actually immobilized by the spike, was it? Also, I'd count Shogun as self-inflicted, since it could have been avoided if Shogun drove straighter. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:04, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It's true that Berserk 2 didn't actually lose because of the spike since Hypno-Disc re-righted it, but how about Behemoth- does that count as a hazard or self-inflicted immobilisation? Personally, I think that driving over a minuscule, hard to see hole on the other side of the arena is a lot different from a four foot long black hole, as it is much harder to anticipate and avoid, plus Behemoth was grappling with Pitbull about a foot or two away from it. MassiveDestruction49 06:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Also, should immobilisation where the robot was still able to advance count? e.g. Wheelosaurus being pitted in both series 2 and 4. MassiveDestruction49 06:46, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::My thinking is that the arena spike was purposely made to be hard to see, and that it's not entirely self inflicted because somebody had to press the button to activate the spike. We don't count pittings where the robot won in spite. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 07:11, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::The arena spike should count, yes, but the house robots should not. They aren't hazards because they can actively follow you. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Stinger Since the Stinger incident in Series 3 isn't counted as a self inflicted immobilisation, should it be on the hazard table, or is it too ambiguous for that as well? Also incase anyone is wondering, I haven't put in the several pittings from the Series 2 Grudge Match special, since they were either self inflicted or occurred after the robots had already been immobilised. MassiveDestruction49 02:28, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Clusterbots that didn't lose I didn't put Typhoon Twins or Legion in the list, despite one half being immobilise by a hazard, they weren't eliminated by it. Do people agree? Jimlaad43(talk) 09:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :I would include them, and put a note that they continued regardless. A robot was immobilised by a hazard, after all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Done. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) USA, Netherlands, Germany These should be done, shouldn't they? Jimlaad43(talk) 09:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Wild Willy This is going to cause a lot of issues, methinks. Basically, the question of whether Wild Willy drove itself into the pit or it had malfunctioned, causing itself to, can't seem to be easily answered. The person who actually posted that Wild Willy's drive had been mucked up by the spike seems to have long since left, so we can't really ask him - moreover, either side can't really assume. Maybe we should just leave Wild Willy out of BOTH lists? CrashBash (talk) 05:52, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate you bringing this to the talk page. I think leaving it off both lists is safer, but I wonder if its too safe. If there's a 90% chance it was one and a 10% chance it was the other, do we just leave out both? Or can we assume one until we receive information about the other. I think we can assume they drove into the pit accidentally. That's what it looked like, and we have no reason to dispute that. That's my thought. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:01, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I can understand that thought, but for me, I can understand why the original user thought it was due to a malfunction, and it does explain a few oddities - not so much why the team drove Wild Willy towards the pit in the first place, but more so why they kept moving forward after initially getting onto the edge. It moves towards the pit, gets caught on the edge, lurches a little bit and then keeps shuffling slowly forward until it got completely stuck. My first thought would have been why didn't the team try to reverse after they stopped. I can't see how gravity could have caused it, so I have no reason to not believe whoever wrote it...but at the same time, I cannot say for sure where he got it from, so I can't vouch for him. ::As for your other point, the one where we could assume the greater likelihood, I somehow feel that conflicts with another questionable "self-inflicted" immobilisation we don't include - namely, Stinger's infamous pitting in its battle against Mace 2. The reason we don't really include that, if I've got this right, is because of how it bounced off Mace right before it drove into the pit, so it's hard to tell how involved Mace was in regards to the pitting - even though every reference to it on the show thereafter pegs it as Stinger's fault. It feels like the same deal here, except with the arena spike rather than another robot. I'll accept whatever the consensus is, but we need to figure one out first. CrashBash (talk) 14:08, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I did notice the continual driving forward once on the pit, but that's not enough for me to conclude that something broke. There was only about 2 metres between spike and pit, so there's not enough distance for me to conclude they had no other choice. They were just escaping the spike and overshot the mark. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:28, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :::The biggest kicker for me is that the team made no mention of it in the post-battle interview, which is usually where people mention these things. Especially if everyone thinks you've driven into the pit, you'd want to knock that perception on the head if you could. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:29, October 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think the safest approach for me is to put it on self-inflicted immobilisation (they still drove onto the spike at the very least), and mention the forward drive issue but state that it's unconfirmed. A passing mention can be made on this article. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:22, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Arena wall The Arena wall should not be considered a hazard. If you do, you should consider all OOTAs a hazard immobilisation because if the wall wasn't there they couldn't have been thrown out of it. Firestorm KO'd Panic Attack and 13 Black With its weapon and it isn't right to call them hazards in the same way as the pit or spikes. Does anyone feel strongly the other way? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:01, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :I share your views. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:52, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Agreed. Nweston8 (talk) 23:04, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I dunno about that, after all, how would you classify them otherwise? If a robot like Firestorm is using the Arena Wall to side-strand a robot, it's the same process as a robot like Tornado pitting their opponent. Do remember that you are allowed to have exceptions if you detail them. At the start of the page, you can say If a robot is thrown out of the arena, it is classed as a hazard immobilisation. For clarity's sake, they are detailed on this page. Or something along the same vein. I'm open to removing Arena Wall from here, but give me a more solid reason as to why, explaining why the wall isn't an arena hazard, and how we can take that into account somewhere else. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:08, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::I'm currently writing another page for weapon immobilisations which will encompass it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :Lets wait until that page goes live before we make the decision then. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:18, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::I've now done that, and I'd like to outline my plan. I don't think an exhaustive list of pittings is all that helpful, especially when there's so many that weren't KOs (the robot was immobilised first, etc). I'd like to redo this page to mirror my weapon immobilisation page and list key examples of each kind, rather than all by series. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:11, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :::If you write it yourself, that's A-OK. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 02:15, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::All done. I think I've made a clear distinction between arena walls and other hazards. Hopefully no one freaks out about the massive number drop in content - there's actually more content but the massive lists have been removed. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:33, March 18, 2017 (UTC)